The Wedding Party
by Lady Chango
Summary: Oneshot. My first fic featuring Rikku & Gippal. Fluff warning!


Gippal strode up to the stage, just as we were clapping the Macalania Wood musicians off. He'd loosened his tie, and his pinstriped black dress shirt was unbuttoned a bit, revealing a triangle of tanned flesh. Clapping along with the rest of us, he easily grabbed the microphone stand.

"First of all, I'd like to say congratulations to the new couple," Gippal began, nodding towards Tidus and Yuna, who shared a cute, chaste kiss. "Second of all, I'd like to sing a little something in commemoration for this wonderful day." The party got silent. With a small cough, he motioned for the deejay to start up the beat.

For a few seconds, I covered my ears, fully expecting him to get booed. But I couldn't quell my curiosity, and I ended up listening. _"...and wait for you to pass my way/ And bells start to ring/ An angel start to sing: 'Hey, that's the girl for you'/ 'So what are you gonna do?'/ Hey, little girl, I love you.../ All I do is think of you..."_

"Whoa..." I couldn't stop myself from saying it. "Where the hell did Gippal learn to sing like that?"

"Yeah, he _is _good, isn't he?" Paine said softly. I saw her eyes fill with nostalgia and she smiled. "He used to lead the campfire songs when we were in the Crimson Squad."

"He's not good," I said quietly, focusing on his gently swaying form. "He's great!" He couldn't have heard me, but when I said it, he turned to look at me and smile. No smirk, no ego shining through. It was authentic, and I could feel goose bumps developing on my arms. When the song was over, no one could stop clapping. Especially me. I gave him a standing ovation.

He ended up singing for Tidus and Yuna's first dance. Tidus put his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck. Baralai started in on the violin, and even Nooj contributed on the piano. They were a regular band! It was cute, until Gippal started singing in that velvety voice of his. Then it became beautiful.

"_I will never find another lover sweeter than you...(sweeter than you...)/_

_And I will never find another lover more precious than you... (more precious than you...)/_

_Girl you are close to me, you're like my mother/_

_Close to me, you're like my father/_

_Close to me, you're like my sister/_

_Close to me, you're like my brother/_

_And you are the only one, my everything, and for you this song I sing..."_

He started the chorus, looking deep into my eyes. It was like a scene from a movie.

"_And all my life, _

_I've prayed for someone like you/_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you/_

_And all my life,_

_I've prayed for someone like you/_

_And I hope that you do love me too/_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me, too..."_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I brushed them away quickly and made a dash for the beach. The music stopped, and Gippal stepped down from the stage to follow me the entire way. I didn't notice until I heard his shoes slapping on the sand.

"What's wrong, Rikku?"

I noticed that he called me by my name, miraculously. "Something must be seriously wrong with you." I brushed his bangs away so I could feel his forehead. It may have looked like a joke, but it was a great excuse to touch him. "First singing romantic love songs, then calling me by my name, and then acting like you care on top of that? You're out of it."

Grabbing my hand, he snorted unceremoniously. "I _do _care. We grew up together, y'know? I can't help but care about you," he said softly. My hand was still in his, and his thumb gently stroked my palm.

"You didn't wear the eyepatch," I said offhandedly.

He chuckled softly, lacing his fingers in mine. "I didn't think it would be so bad if I skipped it for a day." His sapphire blue eye shone, the only indication of his heritage. Noticeably in his Al Bhed bloodline, someone from Yevon obviously mixed. He usually wore the eyepatch to keep from being discriminated against. And because he was foremost in the Al Bhed rise to power, he didn't want it to affect his reputation. But since Yevon was basically down the drain, I suppose he no longer found any harm in it.

"You should skip more often. You look...handsome," I finished in a whisper. Scratch that, he looked _hot_. With a smile, he put his forehead against mine, and my breath caught in my chest.

"That's sweet of you...too sweet. Maybe I'm not the only one that's 'out of it.'"

"May-be," I agreed. It was quiet for a long moment, and in that space of time, Gippal leaned in to kiss me.

"Whoa!" I backed away a bit. "What are you doing?"

Gippal rolled his mismatched eyes. "What do you think?" A sad look spread across his face. "You don't want me to kiss you?"

I noticeably blushed, and I knew he could hear my heart beating out of my chest. "No, it's just...you surprised me." When he smiled, I glared at him. "What's amusing about this?"

"You were caught unawares. I thought a woman who saved the world wouldn't mind some spontaneity."

I pulled away from him in order to turn away and point my nose in the air. "Well, maybe you were wrong."

"May-be," he mimicked my voice.

For a while it was silent, and I thought he'd left me. For a second, I thought to go running after him. But just as the thought came to mind, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Are you always this difficult?" he breathed.

"Gotta work for it, pal. I can't give you every thing; you gotta meet me halfway."

He turned me around to face him and kissed me before I could protest.

"Good thing I'm willing to work for it, then." I felt the ground fly from under me when he picked me up, bridal style.

"What makes you think I'll make it easy just 'cause I like you back?"

"I know you won't," he replied, flashing a brilliant smile. "But I know it'll be worth it in the end."


End file.
